Wild West - Day 8
Wild West - Day 8 is the eighth level in Wild West and the sixth Conveyor-belt level in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. To complete this level, the player must survive a massive attack in Wild West without any lawn mowers. When he or she finishes with this level for the first time, a World Key will be dropped, which can be used to unlock the next world. Difficulty It is possible to be the hardest level in Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time. Just a moment you didn't pay attention and you will lose. Strategies * Plants can be used in this level: ** Pea Pod ** Chili Bean ** Wall-nut ** Split Pea * Also four minecart tracks on this level will greatly help you to win this level. Before the first Pianist Zombie comes * Immediately plant a Pea Pod on the first minecart track. Normally, a regular zombie come, but in this level, a Conehead Cowboy comes. Defeat it quickly before another two Conehead Cowboys comes. Also plant another Pea Pod on the second minecart track then keep plant Pea Pods on that two minecart tracks. Separate them to deal each zombies. * A Poncho Zombie approaches. Kill it even if it wears a metal grate to save Chili Beans. * A Buckethead Cowboy and three Poncho Zombies come. One of them won't wear a metal grate, so let's use Chili Beans on the rest. * Prospector Zombies come, plant Split Pea to deal them. Pianist Zombie comes after the first flag * Remember, those Pea Pods on the minecart tracks must have five heads right now. * The Pianist Zombie's appearance with many Conehead Cowboys and Buckethead Cowboys will make a big problem. Many people lose because of this zombie. So ignore them, focus on Pianist Zombie and kill it whatever the zombies protect it. Use Pea Pods to deal it. Then quickly deal the others by using Pea Pod's Plant Food effect. ** Plant a Wall-nut one the third minecart track and plant as many Wall-nuts as you can to protect from the dancing zombies. * A Wild West Gargantuar comes, again use Pea Pods to kill it. For now, it's quite easy, but be careful of Zombie Bull Rider it throws. If it comes near to your Pea Pods, keep move the cart to make it impossible to move for smash your plant. * Another Pianist Zombie comes, do the same. It's easier now cause there aren't too many zombies. Final Wave * Two Wild West Gargantuars come, again use Pea Pods' Plant Food effect. A good strategy is Planting Split Peas behind them and use Plant Food. Walkthrough Trivia *There are only eleven Split Peas, five Wall-nuts, and three Chili Beans given to the player via Conveyor-belt while Pea Pods are unlimited. Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2: It's About Time levels Category:Levels Category:Levels with 2 flags Category:Wild West Category:Wild West levels Category:Conveyor-Belt Levels